Just a random story
by Hello1Darkness1My1Old1Friend1
Summary: This is a one-shot about two OCs, Hercules, Zeus and more... This story was writen by a friend of mine and me. I'm sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes and hope it's still understandable. To explain the story a bit more: It's a not sirious meant fun story and it's about Maladida and the adventure she got herself into Sorry i suck a summeries... rated T for language, no pairings


„Have you seen these creepy lightnings above in the sky?", Jane asked. "Damn it, Zeus throws a party and didn't invite us. Again!", Maladida cursed. "Dammit! Now we have a problem, it's Hercules' birthday!, the little, cute fairy shouted. "Really?!" the pink-red, fluffy blob fish starred in disbelieve at her childhood friend. They looked at each other and decided in silence that they needed to get their hot-tempered friend a big present.  
It didn't take too long that their friend came to invite them. Hercules came with an angry looking face to them and when he stood in front of them he grew about 100-times bigger and opened his mouth: "You forgot my dad's birthday. … Again! He is going to kill the both of you." He blushed: "I don't want to lose you!" Hercules kissed the beautiful blob fish. Maladida looked confused and then screamed in pain. The other two panicked as the blob fish-girl started turning into something else. 

She turned into Zeus. "I'm sorry, son. ""Wtf! I kissed my dad?!", Hercules panicked and passed out, while Jane just calmly said: "Was that really necessary?" "Well I didn't think he'd kiss me…", Zeus blushed and hoped Hera wouldn't hear about this. "Well, I know you were in her body for some hours now … so, where is she?" "Killed her", he stated without any hesitation. "YOU … WHAT?!" she screamed in disbelieve. Jean threatened: "If you don't bring her back to life I'll tell Hera about your kiss with your son!" She now had an evil grin on her face and stared in Zeus' scared face. "But-but Hades hates me!", his whole body was shaking. "Well you have no choice so GET HER BACK", she ordered. "Get who back?", a female goodness asked, while coming around the corner.

 ***dramatic music played in the background***

"ATHENA, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DON'T SCARE YOUR FATHER OTHERWISE I'LL GROUND YOU!", Zeus cried in shock. She grinned: "No dad … I get my will in the next conference or Hera will ground you." He whammed: "No please. …. But I gotta go!"

…..

"Well, well brother", Poseidon whispered in Zeus' ear what made him jump aside. Zeus screamed like a little girl. Because of his scream Persephone came around the corner. "Oh … what do we have here?", she glared at the both. "Ah, my favourite Persephone. I think Zeus has something interesting to explain…", Poseidon smirked with a creepy look in his eyes.  
"I-I'd like to-I'd like to have Maladida back", he whispered. "Oh, are you cheating on Hera darling?", Persephone demanded to know with a wide grin in her face. "Always." "Stop quoting Harry Potter, asshole!", Hades defended his favourite book series. "By the damn souls of sinners Hades shut up and let me have fun with these cute little god-asses!", Persephone ordered angrily. Hades jumped scared as he was. "Of course, darling. Have your fun." "Thanks honey", she winked. "Oh, by the way prepare my favourite room", with that she glared to Zeus, "I think we'll have some fun there, Zeusi"  
At first he looked kinda horney but second after second he seemed to realize what she meant: "No-no I don't wanna. Just give me Maladada", he demanded. "Maladida", Poseidon, who the others almost forgot were even here, corrects him. "Bless you … I just want this girl back. So please, please, just give her to me", Zeus begged.  
Awww … What is this cute, little thing? Is this a fairy? I've never seen one before …. Awwww … SOOOO CUTE!", Persephone seemed to smelt in cuteness at the view of Jean, who just appeared.  
"What are you doing here, Susan?", Zeus asked suspiciously. "Jean", Poseidon corrected him before she even could answer. "Oh, I was just curious what happened with the brain amputated KILLER OF MY BEST FRIEND!", she shouted with tears in her eyes.  
"Stop playing the drama-queen", Hades rolled his eyes, "Please take this annoying little brat with you." He held a pink-red blob fish away from him with disgust in his eyes. "Ma-Maladida!", Jane shouted in joy and hugged her BFF. "Aww … they are so cute. May I keep them? …. Please?", Persephone begged with doggy eyes. "No, that disgusting thing never shut his mouth since it's here", Hades growled annoyed. "You … you had this cutie here and didn't tell me?! How dare you?!", Persephone got angrier than all main-gods could get while her eyes started glowing.  
"OH NO, EVERYBODY OUT HERE!", Hades screamed.

…

Hercules slowly opened his eyes as he got his consciousness again and sat up. He stared at the landscape: "What the hell happened her?!"


End file.
